Gentle breeze
by The-Flame-lord617
Summary: The story of my Oc in The grand chase world...Rated-T for Mistake's(just in case you guy's found it ),my third Oc fic ,Minor Romance


Gentle Breeze

Prologue

TFL:Guy's,I'll be delaying GC advent...until i have an idea

Hellor:Does that mean that your focusing on this fic?

TFL:How did you get here?and no...I'll try to take care of you guys equally

Hellor and ?:*Nod*

Hellor: Okay,Good luck then*disappeared*

?:*Blush*

Tfl:I'll do the disclaimer

Disclaimer:I don't own Grand chase

.

.

.

.

.

"Hah,hah...even with our chivalry troop's elite,Dahlia...She manage to escape"a Dark elf Rider was pissed that someone escaped from the border."Tch...we're too late...she's gone...Troop's,Retreat"a Female rider,which had a bigger "Steed" and lance,commanded.

"Yes, Comander Dahlia"the other Rider's reply as they ride back to one called Dahlia clenched her fist in anger to the direction the Girl Escaped,and retreated to Karuel

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

2 weeks after the "Incident".Our hero's,The Grand chase,are fighting lot's of invading monster.

"WHY...DID...THIS...HAPPEN...EVERYDAY!"Sieghart turn nut's,since he sacrifice his Precious napping time to kill some Monsters,not to mention spamming 4th bars,which made him more tired.

"HEY MORTAL,DO YOU THINK YOUR THE ONLY ONE WHO WANT'S A BREAK!"A certain Asmodian roared in madness as he swing his scythe,while spamming skill's too.

Sieghart just groaned,without realizing an Orc was ready to hit him with a stick

*Thwack*

The orc hit him in the head...which was the biggest mistake in "his" life since Sieghart prepared his Gladius...U know what i mean right?

"SOUL EXTINCTION"in an instant,the wave of monsters were destroyed by a massive purple explosion,some were dead,the rest of them used their friend as a meat-shield.

Unknownly to him,a Blonde haired girl -which was chasing a butterfly near the range of explosion- saw the explosion with a happy tone...I don't know why she's happy?ask her

"Hwaaa~what a gentle breeze"the girl said,while letting the breeze touch her ...Pale(?),soft,Body

.

.

.

.

"FINALLY!"a mad Sieghart was now sleeping at the ground,exhausted with the others."If this continue's,we'll be nut's at no time"Ryan said."Hey,how about We recruit some new members?"our pink-haired dancer asked.

All the chaser's nod,Jin pat her head as a reward,causing the dancer to blush slightly.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

the next day,Serdin was full of recruitment posters,Most people failed because they didn't passed the test,which is to defeat one of them.

"Guy's,I'm gonna walk around Serdin with Jin"Amy said as she pulled Jin,the others just nodded and continue their activities.

.

.

..

.

"Amy,Wait for me"Jin tried to follow Amy,But the dancer is 100 step's earlier than him,and he decided to sit at a bench,waiting for the dancer to finish her shopping,a Cloaked figure was sitting beside him,Crying.

"Um...what's wrong?"Jin asked the figure."I'm...*sniff*..wanna join the Grand chase entrance test...*sniff* ..but,they said...*sniff*I'm too young"The girl said, Jin's expression turned into a surprised face,but recovered soon enough."Umm,how old are you?"Jin asked,"*sniff*,eleven"she said,only to get an "Oooh"reply from Jin._"What the-,why a young girl want's to join Grand chase?"_Jin said in mind.

Jin sigh,and said"Okay,I'll test you..."The Girl's expression turned into a happy one."R-really?A-Are you a Chaser?"She simply replied"Yup,the name's Jin...it will be best to remember".

.

.

.

.

.

Jin called The chaser with Amy's help...(that almost cause the whole town to get deaf),"Amy,you could just report to us,you don't need to scream so loud with that so called Microphone"Arme advice Amy,"Ehehehe...Sorry (^^)"the dancer replied.

"But...this Girl?..why did she want to join Grand chase?"Ronan asked the others,but the other's shook their heads,in the middle of the field,There's Jin ,wearing a Gaunlet ,and the girl only wears a white glove which had a mark in it,and armor

"Huh,you don't have a weapon?"Jin asked,The cloaked girl nod in reply"Umm..i-i-its because...I forgot to ..b-b-bring it"Her words made the other chaser's Face palm, while Jin just sigh"Okay...what's your weapon?" Ronan asked.

"Umm...a L-"before the girl continued,a Giant Lance shock the Ground."Heh?..That's...a lance?How did..."the girl noticed a Demonic aura from a Purple haired freak with a Horn in his head Nod,meaning she is allowed to use it.

She picked up the Lance(The Infernal spear),"Okay...I'm ready..",Knight master soon declared "Start the match...NOW!"

The girl charges Jin with a straight Jab first,Jin dodge it easily...until he heard his shirt ripped,Jin's eye's widen as he saw that her attack hit's"What the...i better try to keep my distance with her"Jin spoke lowly,so his enemy won't know his strategy.

The Girl dominantly tried to jab Jin with the Infernal spear,but the "Spear" is too heavy for her,"_Yes,with this...I'm safe as long as i'm far from her attack"_Jin thought,she groaned as her attack didn't connect to Jin properly with it. Until the worst part happened:she lost Balance.

Jin used this opportunity to attack her,"CHI...FIST OF 10,000 HELL'S"Jin used his strongest skill at his current Job,the cloaked Girl was thrown away by the explosion, the cloak got burned,revealing her face,her pair of blue sea eye's and a Blonde Hair tied in a Twin-tail

"Ugh...that hurts a lot"The girl whined in pain,while standing ,Jin felt a bit pity,"But i want to thank you for not giving me a Handicap.I'll try it full power now~"She throws The Infernal spear to Jin,while the Asmodian went mad cause his"Spear"was thrown like a trash(?).

The spear exploded,covering the whole field with smoke's."THE HELL!...JIN!"Amy cried,"I'M OKAY AMY!"Jin jumped out off the smoke,Amy sigh in relieve as she saw Jin,Jin prepared his Chi...just in case she was ready to attack.

"Oh,don't think i'm here without "Preparations"~"The girl said as she widen her palm,soon a small white energy ball appeared, she whispered some words that some chaser's can hear

"_Your blade were forged from the Storm's,one attack from it can Penetrate the Sky itself...I,the wielder of storms,Call you...STORM BREAKER LANCE!" _

"Forged...from the storm?"Elesis had a question mark on top of her head...if this is an anime."Penetrate the sky itself?"Lass questioned,the ball soon formed a Spear Similar to Dio's"Infernal Lance",Only that it's a wolf that had Angel wing's,there are some Rune's that are craved in it.

"That means,you borrowed Dio's weapon is for..."Jin's word was cutted by Her,"it was just an act to get used to this type weapon"She replied."How smart,look's like she's a better Genius than you,Mari"Ronan comment,causing himself to be shocked by Kormet

"Storm breaker:Sonic Pierce"The girl throw Storm breaker to Jin in a high speed,Sadly for her,it missed a 3 meters thank's to Jin's burning mode increased his instinct's."Heh,nice ski-,?"Jin stopped talking as he felt a sharp pain at his left arm"What the...i thought I'm free from this?".at the same time,the same blue energy appeared from her palm,and transformed into storm bringer.

"Wait?what happened to...!"Jin faced his back to find that the Storm bringer that she throw's disappeared."It returns to me,Silly"The girl said cheerfully.

"Now Storm Bringer:Mode change"She shouted as her Storm bringer transform to a spear."Tornado Slash"She slashed an open space,and a Tornado emerge from Jin to it.

"Ugh...wait...I'll try it"Jin unleashed a Chi wave,The girl was shocked with this."You...don't Plan to...!",Jin just smirked a bit,seeing the Chi wave went Faster and Bigger."_Oh no...I can't change it back yet,_AHHHHH!"she screamed as the chi wave hit her.

"The Battle's over...Jin Kaien Win's"Knight master declared Jin's victory,the girl sigh in defeat"Well...You beat me...I guess i'll have to train Harder...Eh"She dissolve Storm bringer,and leave the arena,But..

"Wait!"Arme stopped her,and she stopped"what is it?"she asked."Maybe you lost during the battle,but will you join the chase?"Arme asked her."...is it okay?"She asked.

"Of course"The other girl's smiled at her,signaling they agree."T-thank you...everyone"she smiled.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"CONGRATULATION...errr,who's your name ?"Elesis asked"Ahh...my bad,the name's Aurallia,Nice to meet you all"she answered."Ok...Welcome Aurallia"The other's toasted their drink's to each other.

..

.

.

.

.

.

TFL: I'M DONE WITH THE PROLOGUE!

Aurellia: Congrats Dad(she will use this habit at later chapters)

TFL:Okay, Review ...or Get Jabbed by Stormbringer

Note:

-Aurellia's idea is from me...with a help of someone(^/U/^)

-I had other name's for her spear/Lance,but i think it's a better name for her Job change weapons

-Why she escaped Karuel...probably revealed at the future

-Stormbringer:Sonic pierce is her 2nd bar skill,simmilar to Dio's Piercing lance

-Tornado slash(Spear mode,2nd bar): slash an open space,and a tornado will suck the opponent,dealing multiple hit's.

-Stormbringer's mode change has a 10 second cooldown:One is for heavy attacks,the other one's for fast strike's

-and...sorry for this short chapter...I'll be updating late too because of school


End file.
